Under The Sea
by LucySpiller
Summary: What happens when the Storybrooke crew bump into a well known Mermaid and the only way to find Henry is for one of them to become a mermaid aswell. What will the rest of them do?


Hello! So yet another idea from me! I think it's pretty easy to follow, and I'll try update this regularly, going off to Uni next week so will most likely be some point then! Please review so I know what you think/if I should continue!

Under The Sea

"Hook, would you like to tell us where we are exactly going?" Regina bite back. She was fed up of simply floating around the ocean, she needed to be near land or near where Henry was. Everyone was getting restless and it would be Regina to be finally say something.

"Here" A few moments later he replied. As the ship slowed down speed they turned slightly and saw what was coming towards them. His hands took to the steering wheel and turned the ship with force. They were now going into a valley of rocks and waterfalls. They all stood as close to the edge of the boat as they could, taking in the view and beautiful surroundings. There were birds floating around everywhere, the sound of rushing water was loudest and the calms seas below made this the most peaceful sailing they had since they started this adventure.

"What is this place?" Snow asked, the wonder in her voice expressed her happiness of the view. This had been the closest to her old kingdom they had found. She looked over to Emma she was stood alone at the bottom of the boat, not taking in any of what was going on. Snow removed her hand from Charming's hand and walked over to where Emma was, Snow's hand automatically rubbing her back as she saw her daughter's eyes fill up.

"What's wrong darling?" Snow asked her. Emma sighed and looked up at her. "Just wish Henry could see this" she pointed to what was around them. It was like what Henry would show her in his book full of fairytales, except this is real, this is here. Not like the magical kingdom she was born into which had been destroyed because of the curse.

"I bet Henry will want you to show him this place once he's back" Snow thought positively. Emma smiled, her mother was always positive even as Mary Margaret she was always hopeful. Emma just nodded she wanted it to be true, for that to happen but the idea of realism was brought into her life at such a young age.

The boat took an almighty holt, everyone on the ship moving a few feet either way across the deck as Hook instantly looked over the side, a smaller boat had crashed into them, it was empty and only contained a few packages along with a blanket. "Everyone stay up here" he informed them, him and several of his crew grabbed a few ropes and began making their way down the side of the boat, the water was hitting against the side of the ship and was cold at the touch, he landed in the boat, his crew instantly ready with weapons if anyone attacked them. "Where are you?" He shouted out loud, waiting for an reply.

A loud splash was heard but not seen. Then a mop of red hair came gently above the water line, a pair of dark blue eyes then appeared and so forth until a saw face was now seeable. The creature stared at Hook for a few moments before pushing herself up in the water and resting her arms onto the small boat. "Well Hook, I thought I heard you weren't coming back" she smiled, he grinned.

He leant down so he was now kneeling next to her, he waved his arm so his crew would go back up and get back to their duties. "It's fine, I know this mermaid" He laughed, he had known her for longer than he hoped to admit, she had saved him once when their ship sunk and brought him to safety more times than he cares to admit. She wasn't like the other mermaid's from Neverland, she wanted to travel, to help humans.

"So what brings you back?" She asks him, she begins to play with her hair, her fingers slipping gently through her long locks.

"Well we're trying to find someone" he keeps his comments vague. He has an issue with trusting other and she knows him more than enough to know that won't change anytime soon.

"Is this that young boy who came to island a few hours before you got here" she suddenly sees by the reaction of Hook friends above deck that it must be. Emma calls over, shouting down to her. "Have you seen him?" she asks, the desperation in her voice is painful.

"I have not see him myself, but others have spoke of him arriving here" She bluntly replies. Emma's face was full of disappointment. "May I ask who you are?"

"Emma, Emma Swann" she says her name proudly. "This is Snow White, David, Regina and Gold" she points to them all individually "And what's your name?" She asks back.

She smiles before replying back. "Ariel. Just Ariel" she giggles, flicking her fingers through the ends of her locks once again.

"As in the Little Mermaid?" Emma asks, she should have worked it out sooner, of course everyone they bump into would be someone she grew up reading about, what where was Eric, and why was she still a mermaid. Everyone around her looks at her with confusment, of course they didn't understand they grew up as part of the fairytale. "I'll explain it later" she tells her parents who just nod and look back to the where Hook was.

"That would be me" She smiles back. "Now we've all got to know each other, Ariel would you help us?" Hook asks her, she nods and accepts his offer.

"I have a plan. You guys know what he looks like, and I know these oceans like the back of my hand, if one of you would like to join me?" She looks up, biting onto her lip as she look back and forth at each other, she could see they were all debating her proposition.

"Is that even possible?" Regina questions the mermaid. Both see and Gold have done magic for many years and never known of such spells or their consequences which would surely be attached like any magic used.

"I'll do it" Snow stands closer to the edge of the ship, Ariel nods and grabs a small bottle from her hair that was hidden, it contains a sparkly dust with a light glow surrounding the small glass bottle.

"Snow, no" Charming holds his arm out instinctly, he isn't losing her, not again. She holds onto his other hand, kissing him passionately before moving away from him and begins talking before Emma gets her comment in. "Charming, you and Emma have better weapons than me, and you're both much better fighters, plus you know I took those swimming lessons, I'm a strong swimmer and I'd be much more useful..." They both could see where she was coming from, but it didn't stop them wanting to say no.

"She has a strong point" Regina stuck up for Snow. The smile from both women showed their final support for each other.

"I'll get Henry back, I promise Emma" she hugs her daughter before climbing down the rope and into the small wooden boat next to Hook. "You ready?" Ariel asks and Snow nods and closes her eyes. Ariel sprinkles the dust onto her hand and then with a large flash she disappears from the boat. They all look around the area and cannot see her, the concern instantly settles in for Charming and Emma.

A few air bubbles appear them up comes Snow, her hair was back to being long, her ebony looks having a slight wave and her mermaid fin was now attached firmly onto her. "Right, Ariel take Snow and get searching" Snow waves before descending below into the sea once again.

Before Ariel disappeared she spoke to Hook, the sound of the water increasing in sprials stopped those above board hearing. When Hook came up they all sorrounded him. "We are to meet Eric. He will be here soon, Ariel has sent for him" They all look at him with further confusion than earlier.

"Eric?" Charming asks.

"Ariel's husband. He will make sure we are fine during this trip"

**What did you think? Should I continue?**


End file.
